fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Maeda Hotaru
"Um...Um... I'd like to help out as well!" - Hotaru finally deciding to help Cure Secret after a wave of selfdoubt, she says this, after Aion, rather harshly, says that it'd be better if someone else had become the second cure, and saying that even so he'll support Secret. History Before becoming a Pretty Cure WIP Becoming Cure Daylight WIP Unlocking her Excel Powers WIP Appearance WIP Personality Hotaru is shy, and very insecure. She does not think that she's that much worth, and doubts herself quite often. This does change gradually, as she learns more about herself, as a person and as a cure. Hotaru is the youngest in the group, and because of it and her timid nature, she usually tends to agree to the people around her. Cure Daylight Cure Daylight is the 2nd member of the Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Cures, and she is also the first of them to get her Excel belt Transformation Hotaru touches the gem on her Time Choker, drawing attention to it. She calls "Tick Tock! Pretty Cure! Time Release!", and the green gem shines. Streams of water, which moves the same way as small creeks does. As Hotaru smiles brightly and jumps up, swirling around. The water forms around her body, leaving her head and hair free. Hotaru crosses her arms, and then thrusts them down on her sides, making the water evaporate in a flash of light, revealing her two silver bracelets. As she takes another spin, first her right leg is shown with her boot, and her left leg is appears a moment later, as the water evaporates. In several chained flashes of light, with a second between each, her dress appears from the water. A close-up on her face shows her eyes turning to a darker purple. As she's shown full-body, a last stream of water leaves the gem on her choker, and wraps around her head. Her hairs lengths, and becomes more fluffy. Parts of her bangs wrap to the sides of her head, where it ties into flat buns, with the rest of the hair hanging down like a streamer, and gets tied together on the back of her head. The stream of water widens and covers her whole hair, and another flash of light shows that her hair colour has turned to pale blond, and Cure Daylight introduces herself and poses. Attacks |-|Cure Daylight= * - **WIP * - **WIP * - **WIP |-|Excel Cure Daylight= WIP |-|Legendary Cure Daylight= Excel Form Hotaru is the first cure of the three to achieve her Excel belt, and thus this form. She achieves this and uses it for the first time in episode 19, in order to save Miwa from Sibylla. WIP Legendary Form WIP Relationships Kaede Ihara: Even though Hotaru is a year younger than Kaede, the two of them got really close during the time they fought as a duo, even though they had only briefly seen each other in the school every now and then. Rina Sanjo: WIP Aion: Aion and Hotaru's relationship started out rather rockily, as Aion assumed she was weak as a cure in the beginning, when she had just started out. It did get better when she managed to purify her first Gyaku, and their relationship just kept on growing. After a few episodes, Aion moves in with her, instead of living with Kaede. WIP Ehymology : The meaning of Maeda is unknown. : Hotaru means "Firefly". This could be reference to her wish to be a light in the dark. Trivia Only counting the canon cures and the ones in the series created by Sweetangel823. *Cure Daylight is the first green cure with power over water. **Every other green cure has either had control over earth, or winds. **She is also the third cure with green as theme colour. Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Females